It Was Red
by cueramarques
Summary: Semanas após a luta de Oliver com Ras, Felicity é surpreendida com um acontecimento estranho em seu apartamento. (one shot pós 3x09)


**It Was Red**

Acordei de repente com o barulho de cacos de vidro espatifando-se pelo chão.

Sentei assustada na cama, minha respiração a mil por hora, meus olhos procurando qualquer sombra na escuridão. A porta do meu quarto está trancada, mas sei que não estou sozinha. Há alguém lá na sala. Posso ouvir. Consigo escutar os passos, vejo a sombra no vão da porta.

Peguei rapidamente o celular em minha cabeceira e pedi socorro.

— 911, qual é a sua emergência?

— A minha casa foi invadida. – respondi num sussurro, com a voz trêmula. – Estou trancada no quarto e sei que tem alguém lá na sala. Por favor, mandem alguém rápido!

Indiquei o meu endereço e esperei que alguma ajuda chegasse o quanto antes.

Os passos se aproximavam cada vez mais e podia sentir todo o meu corpo tremer. "Seja corajosa, Felicity! Seja corajosa!", é o que repetia para mim mesma sem parar. Era fácil ser corajosa em nossa Arrow Cave, onde armas, munição e flechas nos davam uma vantagem considerável contra qualquer perigo. Mas em meu quarto, onde a arma mais perigosa que tinha era um celular em minha mão, a coisa era diferente.

Os passos sutis pareceram estacionar durante alguns minutos. Continuei olhando para a porta, pronta para tacar o celular na cabeça do invasor e gritar até que o socorro chegasse. Sim, esse era o meu maior e melhor plano.

Esperei a maçaneta girasse, que a sombra se projetasse pelo chão do quarto, que um homem enorme e com um capuz adentrasse o quanto antes, mas... nada aconteceu. A única coisa em movimento naquele instante era a minha respiração que subia e descia sem parar como se eu tivesse acabado de chegar em primeiro lugar na maratona de Boston.

Após intermináveis minutos de sufoco e desespero, pude escutar os passos se afastarem. Continuei imóvel, atenta a tudo o que meu ouvido pudesse capturar, mas dentro de pouco tempo já não havia mais barulho nenhum. Nem presença alguma. Sem saber explicar como, sentia-me sozinha outra vez.

Larguei finalmente o livro e me levantei da cama. Coloquei o ouvido na porta e fiquei parada ali alguns minutos apenas para confirmar as minhas suspeitas: eu estava _sozinha_.

Abri a porta e chequei se havia algo estranho no corredor. Não havia nada. Ainda com as mãos trêmulas, fui acendendo todas as luzes que encontrava pela frente até chegar à sala. Novamente, não havia nada. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, exceto pelo vidro da janela que jazia espatifado no chão. Minha cabeça tentava entender o que havia acontecido, mas sem sucesso. Nenhum objeto havia sido roubado, nada fora movido de posição... Tudo estava como eu havia deixado antes de dormir.

Sentei-me no sofá, ainda procurando qualquer pista, qualquer explicação para o que havia acabado de acontecer. Até me belisquei algumas vezes para ver se não estava sonhando, mas era verdade, eu estava muito bem acordada. E tudo fora real.

Precisava de um chá para relaxar e conseguir pegar no sono outra vez. Pensei em ligar para Diggle, mas não seria justo que ele viesse me socorrer de madrugada quando tem uma família para cuidar. O pior já havia passado.

Fui arrancada de meus pensamentos por batidas na porta. A voz do policial de Starling soou do outro lado e corri para atendê-los.

— Foi a senhorita que ligou para a emergência? – indagou o policial, tentando ver por cima do meus ombros qual seria o problema em meu aparente pacato apartamento.

— Sim, mas creio que tenha havido algum entendido. – expliquei. – A janela de minha sala está quebrada, mas nada foi levado. Está tudo no lugar.

Dei passagem para que os policiais entrassem, mas não foram muito longe. À parte da janela quebrada, toda a sala parecia na mais perfeita ordem. Eles revistaram tudo por mais alguns minutos até se darem conta do que eu havia anunciado.

— Ficamos felizes em saber que a senhorita está bem. Talvez o ladrão tenha entrado na casa errada e, assim que percebeu o erro, resolveu fugir antes que fosse pego.

— É, talvez...

— Nós já estamos indo, mas antes precisamos que a senhorita assine um formulário confirmando que viemos até aqui. – o policial tirou um papel da jaqueta e o abriu, mostrando-me exatamente onde deveria assinar.

— Claro. – Fui em direção à minha mesa de centro procurando um objeto em particular. - Permitam-me só pegar a minha caneta que está...

A minha voz morreu assim que vi a pilha de pastas e papéis sem nada em cima.

Trabalhava em alguns projetos para Ray antes de dormir e tinha a absoluta certeza de que havia deixado a caneta ali. Franzi o cenho e olhei ao redor pelo chão, mas não havia nada além de cacos de vidro.

— Algum problema, senhorita? – indagou o policial.

— Nada, é só... – engoli em seco conforme o meu cérebro começava a cogitar uma hipótese impossível. – Não estou achando minha caneta vermelha. Eu a deixei exatamente em cima desses papéis e... agora já não está.

— A senhorita deve ter deixado em outro lugar... Ou está achando que alguém entrou em seu apartamento apenas para roubar uma caneta?

O policial bigodudo trocou olhares desdenhosos com seu parceiro que diziam muito mais que palavras.

— Não, claro que não. – tentei manter a compostura e engolir o choro que já começava a subir pela minha garganta. – Seria loucura, certo?

— Sim, com certeza. – o bigodudo revirou novamente o bolso da jaqueta e tirou uma caneta preta. – Aqui está, senhorita. Agradeço se puder assinar, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Rubriquei rapidamente aquele papel amassado e não demorou muito mais até que fossem embora.

Ao me ver sozinha outra vez, não conseguia respirar. Não por medo, por achar que alguém fosse invadir novamente, mas... pelas peças partidas que começavam a se encaixar involuntariamente em minha cabeça.

Eu estava louca... Sim, estava! Isso não poderia ser possível, não poderia ser real. Ele estava morto. MORTO. E eu tinha que me conformar com isso! De uma vez por todas, eu precisava me conformar com isso.

Entretanto... como aquilo aconteceu? Porque alguém entraria em meu apartamento no meio da noite apenas para roubar uma caneta vermelha? Um objeto simples, que apenas tinha significado para mim e...

Teria mesmo uma chance? Um mínima probabilidade de ser verdade? Afinal, não seria a primeira vez. Ele já driblou a morte tantas vezes... Não seria impossível, seria?

Fui até a minha janela quebrada e vislumbrei as desérticas ruas de Starling. O céu estava completamente estrelado e uma brisa gelada atingiu o meu corpo. Rodeei meu tronco com os braços, tentando me proteger do frio e dessa esperança que começava a renascer dentro de mim. O invasor não havia só havia roubado a caneta, como também tinha se dirigido à porta do meu quarto. Eu vi. Eu senti. Tinha alguém ali do outro lado. Por longos minutos alguém esteve do outro lado da porta.

Permaneci ali, frente a janela, sem coragem de voltar à cama. Não porque estava com medo, mas porque meus olhos não se cansavam de procurar um vulto, alguma sombra entre os enormes prédios, em algum terraço distante, procurando por ele e apenas ele, enquanto a minha mente viajava para meses atrás, naquele encontro particular, onde tudo parecia tão perfeito e tão promissor e, como se ainda estivesse de fato vivo, sua voz macia, a voz que ele usava apenas comigo, ressoando e ressoando cada vez mais alto dentro de mim...

"— _Havia algo em você..._

— _Sim, eu estava mordendo uma caneta..._

— _Era vermelha... "_


End file.
